1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method, and program that decide various image processing contents in accordance with actions performed by a photographer before taking an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-86823 relates to an image recording device that includes an environmental information detection part. The image recording device records information such as the ambient temperature, humidity, and air pressure, as well as camera vibrations, a shutter button pressing force, and the body temperature, pulse, and blood pressure of the photographer and the like when taking an image. Based on this information, appraisal or retrieval of an image is performed.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-138858, the movement of a hand or finger of a photographer is detected, and control for starting image taking, zooming, recording, and playback is performed based thereon.
An image output system according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-287911 includes a level of importance calculation section that calculates the level of importance of an image, and an output control section that causes an image for which the level of importance calculated by the level of importance calculation section is large to be displayed or printed in a larger size. When trimming and outputting a captured image for which a change amount in a recorded angle of view is greater than a prescribed change amount, an output device restricts a trimming range set by a user so that a trimmed image obtained by trimming the relevant captured image is greater than or equal to a predetermined size. It is thereby possible to prevent a captured image that the user intentionally imaged using a wide angle from being trimmed to a smaller image than is required.